Draco's Love
by MelMalfoy
Summary: Draco has been her best friend since they were toddlers. He always protected her and made her smile. To afraid to lose her, he never admitted his feelings. Now, he is in his 7th year, who will make the first move? R&R please. rated r for later chappies! s
1. A Start of Year Not Like Any Other

Hey every one! This is my second fic, but my first one in English. Actually got the idea with a dream I had, so I just molded it to my liking  I hope you like it and get some feedback!

Disclosure: I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters…you'll see…:P

Summary: Draco was always her best friend, always keeping his feelings to himself, but on his 7th year, everything falls into place for him! Who is this so called best friend? Just find out! R&R please!

**Draco's Love**

**Chapter 1: A Start of Year Not Like Any Other**

This is was quite eventful, for it did not start like every other. Usually you got on the Hogwarts Express and the Heads were asked to speak with professor McGonagall. People realized that this didn't take place like every year. They were expecting to find out who they were during the big feast, but that didn't happened either.

The golden trio was seated at their usual place at the Gryffindor table, catching up with their friends, when the subject came up.

-Oie 'Mione!! Are you the Head girl this year?!

-I couldn't tell you Ron, I didn't get any news of it over the summer.

-Hey if you didn't get, I sure wonder who did!

-Maybe that little prissy Mischa Avery from Slytherin!! I hate her so much!

-Oh 'Mione, you just hate her because she ties you in everything, she's a superb flying, she's gorgeous and she plays Quidditch.

-Wow Ron, if you like her so much, why do you go and gravel at her feet like every other guy here!

-I would, but everyone knows that she fancies her best friend, Malfoy the ferret.

At that mention, Hermione got extremely red in the face and just quit right there her little fight with Ron before she got discovered. For you see, Hermione has had a not so secret crush on Draco Malfoy. She thought that nobody knew, but they just didn't say anything to her, because there was no use on the subject; everyone knew damn well that he would never even consider her and that even if they told her, she would blow up at you.

-Oh come off it you two! We haven't been back here for even two hours and you're already at each other's throats!

Sorry Harry was heard from both Ron and Hermione.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, the students were being entertained by Mischa Avery's antics. Mischa Nicole Avery was the daughter of Alex Avery, one of the most powerful and richest wizard's in the wizarding world, along side with Lucius Malfoy. She was quite short, with her five feet and half of on inch that she was very proud of too, but never did she give her place to anybody. She had light brown hair, but she always changed her hair color, with blue-grey eyes. She was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts and she knew it, but never did she play around with boys' feelings, for the one and only guy that had her heart was Draco Malfoy, her best friend since their childhood. Never did you see him without her, or vice-versa. Everybody loved her, even in the other houses. She had the Slytherin traits, but was a lovable person that would always make everybody laugh. She was top of her year, tying Hermione Granger, but never let it go to her head and acting like she knew everything. She was thankful for her parents training, because she did not have to refer to any book although she already knew everything, so she didn't have to study and could slack off.

-Oh you guys should have seen his face! PRICELESS!!!

Everyone was howling with laughter at her imitation of Draco's face during their summer holiday when they were in Cuba. Even though he admitted that it was funny, he was not laughing with the group, but looking lovingly at Mischa. Even though she was laughing at him, he didn't care really because he knew it was only to tease him, but everyone knew better than to do the same thing. The first years were greeted to the table and they wanted to meet this girl that was the center of the attention. But unfortunately for the princess of Slytherin, her theater was interrupted by the Headmaster's speech.

-Welcome back to each and every one of you! This year seems to be a very promising one, not only for the new students but for the ones graduating this year.

With this, there was a huge up roar of applause among the seven years.

-Maybe some of you have maybe realized that there had not been a Head girl or Head boy assigned yet. Well need not to panic, we have something planned for you soon. They will be announced during an upcoming debutant ball. But before this ball, all of you seven years will go on a special camp tomorrow and at the end, there will be a huge ball where the whole school will be invited! I see that most of you can't wait to eat, so I will cut my speech short this year. I only want to make a reminder that the Forbidden Forest has this name for a reason…and for the banned items; there is a list in Mr. Filch's office. Dig in!!!!

To this, every student started to eat all of the marvelous foods that were in front of them and Mischa continued her stories until it was time to go up the dorms. The Slytherin was not as cold as everybody thought; it was quite warm and happy, especially when Mischa would be up to something. All of the little Slytherin gang was catching up in the common room in front of the fire. The group was made up with Draco, Mischa, Blaise, Pansy, Milicent, and Malcolm.

-I sure wonder what the old bat has in store for us!!! Exclaimed Draco.

-I don't know but I can't wait to show Miss Know It All that I'm better than her in every aspect. You'll see when she sees that there is one thing that she can't learn...one thing that makes you a better witch.

The girls all laugh and approved Mischa, while the boys just rolled their eyes at how girls could be so superficial.

-So Milicent and Malcolm, how are you guys coming along?

-Don't worry about us Mini, answered Milicent.

-The question that should be asked is when are you and Draco are going to get together?

-I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Baddock!!

Draco and Mischa were both red in the face and acted like they didn't know what they were talking about.

-Don't play me Mischa Avery!!! Everybody knows that you fancy him!!!

-Mac man, let her be…

-How sweet, look Blaise, Prince charming to the rescue, teased Pansy.

-Well you keep on discussing the subject people; I'm going to bed and thinking about what I'm bringing to this camp of ours.

-I'm following you Mini.

While Draco and Mischa went to there privet rooms, the little group look at them and made kissing sounds.

-You guys are SSSSOOO immature, shouted Mischa over her shoulder.

When they got to their doors, they were face to face, quite shy about what was said. (A/N…they have privet rooms since their parents are super rich and everything. Draco and Mischa insisted that their rooms be in front of each other)

-Don't pay attention to them Mini, it doesn't matter to me, you're still my best friend.

-I know, she said, face to the ground with a single little tear running down her cheek.

-Don't cry, you know I don't like it.

-I just can't help it! I don't know where I stand with you! It's so obvious that I like you even though you ARE my best friend, but I don't want to make a move because I'm afraid of losing you.

-…

Draco turned around and opened his door, "Good Night Mini!", and he closed his door, sad that he made her feel bad and angry at himself for never being able to tell her how he felt. Both of them went to bed that night with a tear streaking their cheek and thinking of the other.

_There you go!!! My first chappie!!! Please R&R! I'd like to get your feedback about my beginning. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to leave that title though, I didn't really know what to put; so if something better comes up, I'll change it. What do you think about Mischa Avery?_


	2. Piggy Back Race

_Come on people I'd like some reviews here, I feel like nobody really wants me to write this story! I understand that the title sucks…but I'm gonna change it when I find something more suitable. Usually it comes to me after a few chappies. Maybe you people could think of one? I'll just keep up a few chappies, see how its goes, and if people don't seem to like, maybe I'll just let the story down! Anyways, here's the second!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and Mischa Avery!

**Chapter 2: Piggy Back Race**

The next morning, Mischa got woken up by her girlfriends jumping on her bed.

-What the hell girls!!! We're only freakin' Saturday here! Why are you waking me up like that, at 8 in the damn morning?

-I think you forgot something, hinted Milicent.

-Like what? Locking my door last night so you guys don't come barging in?

-No you silly, we're leaving for that camp, retorted Pansy. And anyways, why would you want to lock your door? Draco needs to come in here…

-ARGHH!!! GET OFF OF MY BED AND MY ROOM!!!!!!!! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!!!!

The two girls squirmed to get out of there the fastest that they could before they got thrown something.

-You know Pansy, maybe that was a bit much, I just hope that she won't be to grouchy today.

-Pansy, what did you do??

-Oh nothing Blaise, innocently answered Pansy.

-And I don't I believe you?

-I have no idea what so ever!

-Fine, but I agree with Mimi on this one, I sure hope Mini won't be in a foul mood for whatever you said.(A/N: Okay maybe this will be a little confusing, last chapter I called Mischa Mimi, but when I get the time I'll change it. Mimi is Milicent and Mini is Mischa, because she's so small! ;) )

While the discussion was taking place, Draco came along and joined them.

-Do I have to go do damage control now?

-Oh hey man…I dunno ask the girls…

-Oh don't worry Draco, she'll be in a happier mood when she sees you, added Mimi.

-I hope so, murmured Pansy.

Exactly when she said this, in came Mischa, hair everywhere, still in her pajamas with a pissed off mood. Pansy went to hide behind her boyfriend with a gulp, scared that she might be attacked. Mini did not seem like a human right now, but more like a ferocious tiger, ready to kill. Her eyes were red from her crying the previous night and she was on the verge of committing murder. On who, she did not know, maybe the first person in her path? Nah…to drastic…she'll just see who provokes her first. (A/N: don't think she's a bitch, but she's just very grumpy when she gets woken up like that) Draco tried to cheer her up with a faint smile, but the death look she gave him made it fade away. The hope Pansy had faded also when she saw that even Draco could not change her mood, but she wondered why, because usually he always did when she would wake her up like that, that would something like once a week. Mini just stood there, not saying anything, when Malcolm came in from behind her.

-Hey guys!!! Beautiful day outside! Why is everybody so gloomy or afraid, like there on the verge of being attacked?

That's when Mini just looked at him and he understood right away. So he just cowered his way to greet Mimi with his good morning kiss. That's when Blaise stepped up to the rescue of everybody else.

-Come on Mischa, I'll help you finalize your packing.

She silently followed him to her room. Everybody who stayed in the common room were glad that they were all alive, healthy and in one piece. Back up in her room, Mischa was reducing the rest of her stuff and putting it in her trunk, after she dressed herself.

-What's the matter Mini?

-Oh nothing, she shrugged.

-No, I don't believe you, usually when you see Draco you become happy again when Pansy wakes you up like that.

She just looked at him with a frown and he understood what was going on?

-Okay, what happened when you went to your rooms last night?

-Well, the same thing as usual, me telling him that I love him and he doesn't say anything.

-Oh Mini, don't worry about it. He's my best mate since, like well forever. We always talk about girls, well okay he talks about you, but trust me…you have his heart. He just doesn't know how to tell you. He once told me that he wanted it to be special, you're not only his best friend, but you're his soul mate.

-Thanks Blaise, you're the best, she said with tears in her eyes by the wonderful speech.

-I know I am, like you are…We ARE Slytherins, but the coolest, he said with a wink, which made her laugh. In a better mood now?

She nodded and smiled weakly. They finished up and went downstairs to join the others with her trunk. When they got down there, they were happy to see her in a lighter mood, the way they liked her.

-Hey I know how we can put her in an even better mood, exclaimed Milicent. Why don't we have a piggy back race??

-YEAH, shouter Pansy with enthusiasm. I'm with Blaise!!

-And I'm with Mimi, exclaimed Malcolm.

-Then that just leaves me and you Mini, grinned Draco.

She looked at him very uneasily. She sort of knew she was going to finish with him, but after last night, she didn't really feel like being teamed up with him for their race.

-Guys, just shrink your trunks and wait up, we'll be right back. We need a little talk.

-Sure dude, we'll just go and explain the rules to the new kids, chuckled Blaise.

Both couples rounded the first years up and started explaining how we functioned in the Slytherin House. You had to give the room to the Seven Years and they asked to, but you could have all the fun you wanted when you were in the common room. When you reached the door, you had to put on your face of indifference and start snickering at the other houses and their bad lucks, especially the Gryffindors. If they saw any other student from Slytherin not following the protocol, you had to tell one of the Seven years, even if the student was older, but you could leave Mischa be. While they were explaining all this, Draco and Mischa went in a remote little corner of the common room.

-I know what's up with you; it's about last night, isn't it?

-What if it is?

-Listen Mini, I don't want to hurt you in any way, but I just don't know what to do yet. I don't really want to do the first steps yet, but I do have feelings for you. It will come, just don't lose hope, 'kay sweetie?

She looked up at him and smiled.

-You know you're the cutest, giggled the girl.

-I wouldn't say cute per say…

-Okay, you're the sexiest…

-Much better, grinned from ear to ear the blonde stud. Shall we have this race now?

-And beat the crap out of them like always??

Draco nodded with a devilish smile, almost tasting victory already. They went to shrink their trunks and get their friends. Once out of the door, the girls got on the backs of their team mate. Draco gave the signal and they were off. If you were down there by mishap, you would have been stunned, the three couples were running down the hallway screaming and laughing like if they were children. Six Slytherins were having fun and actually showing it! When they got to the bottom of the stairs to the Hall, they stopped their frantic running and took back their composure. As always, Draco and Mischa won from a long shot the race.

'_Kay…here the second chappie. Actually had a little inspiration while I was falling asleep while I was having this FAB massage!!! Loll :P I hope you all like it and I hope on getting some news. In the next chappie, they're going to the camp, and there will be some interaction with the Gryffindors. See ya next time!!!_


	3. Off to camp we go!

_If only I had some reviews to answer… I know that the title is kind of crappy, but I'll find a better one, maybe with you guys help?? Anyways, here is the 3rd chappie!_

**Chapter 3: Off to camp we go!**

They arrived in the Great Hall with style, as always they were the last ones to get there. They went to sit at they're table to get a bite to eat before leaving. While on the way to the Slytherin table, they heard a snort from the Gryffindors.

-Problem mudblood, questioned Pansy.

-And what is worse, everyone was having a good time before you lot came in.

-Hey Granger, speak for yourself, we all know why you are so arrogant, snickered Draco.

-Why don't you inform me on the matter oh wise one?

-Simple, you're just jealous of Mischa here. She has the same grades, never studies, actually has friends, she's popular, a great flyer, and well we all know that you want to shag me to no end and seeing her with me makes you green of jealous.

-Yeah well at least I'm not a slut!

-Wow great save. I would have expected better of you, since you tie me. But hey if you think I fool around, better check your facts. Maybe just ask your two best friends what they know on the matter.

-Oh and why the hell would they know? Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who seemed stunned that they got mixed into the quarrel. What you all had a threesome with her?!

-No 'Mione, come on! Why would we sleep with someone just for the hell of it, especially Malfoy's best friend, asked Harry with Ron's approval.

-Then why would you know about her sex life?!

-Well…er…it's your turn Ron…

-Gee…thanks a lot. Well see 'Mione, she's been helping us with the material we can't understand. She actually explains it to us, and she's quite good.

-Wow, so you learned how to make your homework on yourselves?!?!

-What is wrong with Hermione? Why are you acting like that with us?

-Sorry lot, but I think we're done here, I'm starving, declared Blaise from behind.

The Slytherin crew went to their tables, laughing about how Miss Granger had just put herself in a tight spot with her two best friends, well practically her only friends. Harry and Ron turned their backs to her not long after the protagonists left their table. They ate merrily, knowing that they were going to have the time of their lives on the camp. They couldn't wait on leaving, they were curious to know where it was. Nobody really knew where it was, it was a surprise to them. When breakfast was finished, all of the Seven Years grouped outside of the castle walls, since it was a warm morning. Professor Dumbledore came outside with instructions.

-I see that you are all anxious to get to your destination. I was thinking of maybe getting you there the muggle way, but I decided that it would be a little bit too expensive, so be prepared a portkey for you. Now you will be off! Good luck and I will see you soon!

The portkey was actually a HUGE bus that everyone could fit in. When everyone was inside, they were off and a few minutes after, they were at their destination. It was actually in the muggle world. It was situation in a very small town in the South of Quebec, Canada (A/N: where I live actually ;) for anyone that is interested :P). The house that they were all going to stay at had woods all around and a sugar shack just beside. It was a bungalow, from the outside, no way in hell would all of the students would have been able to fit in there, but the second they stepped in, it got really huge. Their dorms were downstairs, separated in four floors; Ravenclaw were on the first basement floor, Hufflepuff on the second, Gryffindor on the third, and Slytherin on the last. The teacher in charge was actually the debutant teacher, so every pureblood witch already knew her.

She was a tall, slimed woman. She was very elegant and graceful with her long black hair and green eyes. She was a high class pureblooded witch, she was in her forty's, and looked strict, but nice anyways. Her name was Rose Black. She was actually Narcissa Malfoy's older sister, so consequently, Draco's aunt. Gladly for him, he was her favorite nephew.

-Welcome everybody! Do not worry if you think that the muggles will realize we are here, they will not, because when they pass by, they only see trees. The sugar shack is forbidden to you. I have here, George and Fred Weasley to help me with anything and everything. Now maybe is the time for you to go unpack and choose where you will sleep. After that, it will be time for lunch, and I will go over the activities we will be doing. The length of your stay here depends on you; we are here to unite and to find who are Head Boy and Girl. Now run along!

What was weird is that the girls were not obliged to separate from the boys. So A LOT of people took advantage of that. Couples shared queen size beds, and were thrilled that they could sleep together, but knew that it was better if you did not have sex. Pansy and Blaise of course shared their beds, like Malcolm and Milicent. Everyone would have thought that Draco and Mischa would have been shy or awkward to share a bed, but they were use to sleeping together, because since they were toddlers they would always sleep in the same bed.(A/N: Okay people, when I say sleep…it's sleep…not an active one ;) ) Even now, when Mini couldn't sleep or had nightmares, she would sneak into Draco's room to sleep with him. They all finished unpacking and went to explore a little the grounds before lunch.

Lunch was like at Hogwarts, four tables, and great food. It was quite uneventful, not like the previous meal. Harry and Ron were still not speaking to Hermione. Since Ginny was not there, she was quite lonely, so you saw her try to patch things up with the two boys. The accepted her apologies, although they still here a little cold towards her. Once the meal was over, Mrs. Black took the place and explained to the pureblooded girls were going to practice their debutant material, while the others would look closely. To nobody's surprise, practically every girl that was a debutant was in Slytherin, but you still had a couple from Hufflepuff and a few more from Ravenclaw. Another thing that was not a surprise to anybody is that Mischa was the best debutant and actually helped the others.

First, the girls practice how to hold up their glasses. After they practiced how to speak courteously between each other; knowing how to speak to adults, especially import ones, was extremely important. Than came the dancing, that's when the boys would come in. Only boys from the high class wizarding families came forward. They continued for weeks to practice all of those things non stop. Hermione was clueless on how they could choose a Head Girl like that, for she knew that they had to choose between her and Mischa, because they had the best grades in all of Hogwarts. Even though she was not pureblooded, she had to participate anyways.

It was just before Halloween, and it had snowed. Everybody was amazed that in October, there could be snow. But they loved the scenery; reds, oranges and yellows everywhere, with snow on top of it. The Slytherins were bored out of their minds, and that is when the red headed twins approached them with a plan.

_I'm going to work on the fourth one, hoping to get some feedback. I'm still working on finding a better title and summary also, because it kind of sucks. If anybody out there would like to give me a little idea, I'd gladly take it! Anyway, have a great weekend everybody! _


	4. Together at last!

_Hey everybody, a know it's been a long time, but I've been SSOO busy with the girls hockey tournament close to where I live, school, and my ski training. But now I can't go to class because of something stupid I did, so I'm taking this opportunity to write out this fourth chapter. I haven't got any reviews yet …I'd like to know what you people think. And I can't wait to give shout outs…I know the titles sucks…but I usually find them like half way through. I have put down my plan for the upcoming chappies, it goes up to Christmas almost. I have to find some idea now :P Well, on with the show…_

**Chapter 4: Together at last!**

-Oy Mischa, come here, said in unison Fred and George. You seem quite bored.

-That's because I am boys…

-Well we have an idea for ya, why don't you go to the sugar shack? We tried to get Hermione to go, but she keeps insisting that it's not allowed, suggested Fred.

-Pfff, probably to stuck to go anyways. Oh lord be forbidden that know-it-all Granger bends the rules if Ron and Harry aren't there.

-That's why you'd be the perfect candidate, nudged George.

-Fine I will go!

The thing that they didn't know is that the little bookworm was listening on them, so she decided that she would block all of there ways to sneak out. When they got to one basement window she was there, so they turned around to the other and she ran there.

-I have a brilliant idea guys! Come with me.

So the twins followed her up the stairs into the garage. But to their misfortune, Draco was in the door way, blocking their passage. They were getting nervous because they didn't want the Gryffindor to come around and block them again. So Mischa knew what she had to do. She went up to Draco very seductively.

-Hey you, and how are you today?

-Um…ju...just fi..fine…I guess, stuttered an unbelieving blonde stud.

She pushed him lightly out of her way with a finger "flirtlessly" put on his chest.

-What do you think of the modifications to my school skirt? Isn't it the coolest, she said, twirling around very slowly and seductively.

-Yeah…it's nice, stammered Draco with disbelief at his best friend's attitude.

At that moment, the twins dashed out of the door just in time to miss Hermione blocking them. On the way by, they grabbed Mischa by the arm and started for the forest. They slowed down when they knew that Hermione could not catch up to them and bring them back. To Mischa's surprise, Draco followed them.

-What was that all about?

-Oh…we wanted to go to the shack, but prissy missy over there didn't want us to go.

-So what you did back there was just a way to get out, he said more angrily and he wanted.

-Well…okay, maybe not all of it, but it did work now didn't it, she said while blushing and laughing.

Draco gave a chuckled and agreed. He could never stay mad at her for more than a minute. So they were all on there way to the shack when Ron and Harry caught up him them and a livid looking Granger following them.

-Hey can we come with, asked Harry.

-Of course darling, laughed Mischa.

They all started back off. Mischa and Draco were walking up front, and OBVIOUSLY flirting.

-Arg, she disgusts me. Look at her, all over him and everything, Hermione mumbled to herself.

The boys only rolled there eyes at how jealous she could be, and how useless it was also. All of a sudden they saw Mischa fall. Draco seized her immediately and helped her get up.

-Are you okay Mini, asked a very worried Draco.

-Hum…ouch…yeah of course I am.

They kept on going until Draco couldn't take the flirting anymore. He took Mischa and pushed her against a tree.

-You know, this is getting the better of me. I don't know what we are waiting for, but I tired of this.

With this statement finished, Draco lowered himself and placed his supple lips on Mischa's delicate lips. Before long, he was granted entrance and a war started between their tongues. The only stopped when they realized that people were around, waiting for them.

-Hey it's great for you guys to FINALLY be together and stuff, but can you stop snogging and keep going, asked an irritated Ron.

Draco and Mischa blushed and started on their way, when she stumbled and wince as she walked on her ankle.

-I told you that you were hurt, let me look at that.

Draco checked her ankle, and indeed, she was hurt, she had a sprained ankle. He healed her up with some help of his wand and decided that he would carry her up to the shack.

-But before we go, put this on, he said handing over his cloak. I don't want anybody seeing under that short skirt of yours, he finished scowling at the four other boys, who hadn't even tried, knowing full well that they would get beat into a pulp.

After a short walk, they were at the infamous shack. They went in and found a nice comfortable room. It was full of cushy couches and chairs everywhere, with big fluffy pillows. Draco went to place Mischa on one of those sofas. He sat down beside her and placed her on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep quite fast, since the healing spell Draco had used made you drowsy. Not long after, they were joined by all of the other Seven years and Ms. Black. Blaise went to sit beside the new item.

-FINALLY! That took long! Congrats man! The others are coming shortly.

After his statement, the rest of the Slytherin crew came around them. They whispered not to wake up Mini, because Draco had told them what had happened. When everyone was settle down somewhere, Ms Black took the opportunity to speak up.

-Finally someone was brave enough to come out here. I thought we were going to stay here until the end of year.

Everyone looked at each other, confused on what she just said.

-I think I should explain. It was are way to see who would have the guts and come here first. It would show bravery and leadership. That is why The Weasley twins were here. They were here to try to convince someone to come here. It took them long enough, but I guess I know why it took so long. Misters, would you like to explain your choice?

-Of course, started George.

-We tried to get Miss Granger to come, but she kept being very stern that we were not allowed and that we should face it, continued Fred.

-Then today, we saw the second candidate for Head girl looking very bored, so we decided to see how long it would take her. To our surprise, it did not take to long.

-Thank you boys. This was one of your two tests girls. The next is coming very shortly, be prepared. But in the meanwhile, let's get started for this ball of ours.

_There ya go! Fourth chapter up! I hope you like it and that I will get reviews soon!_

_Next chappie is the ball and there is the big showdown for Head girl!_


	5. Ball and Speeches

_rachel( ) : Thank you SO much for you review! You're the FIRST one:PPP And thanks for finding my story awesome! ;) _

_I know I don't update often, but I have SOO many essays to hand in before spring break! And I can't wait…I'm going on a ski trip! It's going to be SO cool! Anyways, here's the fifth chappie!_

**Chapter 5: **

All of the pureblood girls got up to show off their talents; practically every one was in Slytherin, which was not surprising. Draco nudged Mischa just a little so she would wake up to go with the others. She stirred and he whispered that she had to go with the other girls. In an instance, she was up and about ready to show how good she was.

Okay girls, to start, why don't you transform your clothes into your dresses?

All of the girls changed into their cream white debutant dresses, all except one. Mischa transformed herself into a princess cut gown, but instead of the normal cream white color, it was green with silver decorations on it. She put on a tiara and a diamond choker. For her arms, she had transparent green sleeves that opened up at the bottom. She only had half of her hair up and the rest just cascaded down her back. Everyone was very impressed with her abilities.

Now Miss Avery, you know that usually you have to be in the traditional colors, but because this is so beautiful, I guess this can pass.

Mischa grinned at her professor and winked at Draco, knowing full well that she would never reprimand her best student and her favorite nephew's girlfriend. Then came time for the boys to come and dance with the ladies. They changed their school clothes into tuxedos and stepped up their partner. Everyone else just starred at the show in front of them, amazed at how they looked so rich and powerful, but were so young. Hermione was in her little corner, scoffing at how ridiculous this was.

The girls remaining were then asked to change into gowns, but more simple ones than the debutants. When everybody was in evening attire, all of a sudden, the Great Hall appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was amazed at this; the shack was some sort of portkey that would be activated when everybody was there in evening clothes. Classical music as playing full force in the Hall and the parents of every student were there, waiting for them. There were also the younger students, waiting impatiently to see the Seven Years. They were also all dressed up for the occasion. Dumbledore went to the stage erected in front to welcome back the graduates of the year.

Welcome back dear students! We were growing quite impatient waiting for you to make a move, he said with a twinkle in his eye. Although this was a test to break the tie for Head girl, there is still the same problem. We now know that the Head boy is Draco Malfoy.

All of the Slytherins applauded and roared at the fact that their prince was named Head. The other houses only applauded half heartedly to be polite.

Yes, Congratulations to you my dear Draco. We will break the tie between two girls tonight. They will come up here and make a speech to try and persuade you student to vote for them. Now I would like for Hermione Granger and Mischa Avery to come and give their speech.

Both girls walked up to the stage; Hermione giving a death glare to Mischa, and Mischa just not giving a damn about it. Mischa let Hermione go first just to show good sportsman ship.

Hello, hum, wow I don't know where to really start. Well, I guess I should be chosen for Head Girl, because I am very responsible and will never favor anybody from the rest, she said knowing that everybody thought that she would favor Harry and Ron that were always in trouble. Except that, I know that I have the best grades in this school and I work hard at it to get them. This is what I find should be important for choosing who will get Head girl. Thank you!

Everybody applauded, but couldn't wait to get the speech from their favorite clown. Hermione stepped off of the stage and looked at Mischa with contempt. Mischa stepped up, it was her time to be the center of attention, and she never missed the chance to do so.

Well thank you Hermione for your uplifting speech. But you forgot that you are not alone at having the best grades, or they would not be a tie at this moment. Knowing full well that grades work and responsibility are crucial to the Head girl, there is also the social life that should be looked upon. Not accusing Miss Granger of anything, but I know that I am more popular and know everyone in this school, so it would be easier for me to plan activities and dances, because I know what you want. And yes, work is also at play, but instead of working for only my grades, I help others with theirs. I believe that I am successful only when the others had the help to do their best also. Well I guess I will leave at that and let you make the choice.

Mischa stepped down of the stage with a huge smile of professionalism on her face. Everybody was congratulating her for the great speech she had given, which made Hermione greatly jealous, with anger boiling over. Dumbledore stepped back up to direct the people for their votes.

Okay, thank you girls, those were great speeches. Now if you look at the back, you will find little stall with a piece of parchment waiting for you. Only press were wand and say who you think should be named Head girl. After place the parchment in the box. Take your time, we will count the votes when everyone will be finished, like that there will not be a huge waiting line. Off you go.

Mischa and Draco went up to their parents to greet them, not forgetting that they had to be very polite.

Hello mother and father.

We are very proud of you son, me and your mother were not expecting less than Head Boy from you. And Miss Avery, we sincerely hope that you will be named Head girl! The position is only fit for a pureblood such as yourself.

Respectfully M. Malfoy, but it is not a question of blood, but a question of wit, social status, the bonds you have with people, and your grades. Although I tie Miss Granger for grades, I greatly surpass her in the other departments.

Oh so true my dear daughter, warmly said Elizabeth Avery. I'm proud that you are such a socialite.

Alex beamed radiantly at his daughter, proud of how she could use all of her power she has later on in life.

About an hour later, Dumbledore came back on stage, ready to announce the winner.

Ladies and gentleman, the last vote has been put in and we are ready to announce the winner for Head girl.He unfolded the parchment with the name of the winner and a grin appeared on his face. I guess there is no question there. The winner is….

_Sorry everybody if I leave you on a somewhat cliffie loll ;P But I just feel like it is a good place to stop. I only passed 4 points in my plan with this chappie, and it pleases me a lot, cause that means that there will be more because I already have like 3 pages. I hope this won't be the last time that I update before the break. I only have one day left, so that's only one class! And than it's going to be…ski SKI SKI!  _


End file.
